That Certain Feeling Of The Holiday
by Theresa471
Summary: Continuation of the story Christmas of the heart. Two of the children rescued from the island has a chance of being adopted after their parents are killed during the storm. Seven chapters...
1. Chapter 1

That Certain Feeling for the holiday (Sequel to Christmas of the heart)

Lee Crane couldn't get over the thrilling feeling of having the wind in his face. His new Christmas present given from his wife Rose Marie was a complete surprise. The blue Camaro was running like the wind on the back roads.

Driving back to the beach house. There was an accident up ahead with the county police stopping him and others on the road. It had seem that a small station with an older man had lost his brakes. Though he was lucky to be stopped in time before going over the cliff.

An ambulance had been dispatch to take the driver to the hospital. However when the young police officer in his early thirties tried to ask the man's name. He said the following..."My name is Kris Krinkle aka Santa Claus." He had a twinkle in his eye at the time he announced his name.

Otherwise the driver by instinct handed him his brown wallet from his pocket to let him take a look at his I.D. and address. It said James Mitchell age 63 and he lives at West 26th street in Santa Barbara, California.

Captain Lee Crane was anxious to get back home to the beach house. It was going to take a few more moments. He decided to get out to stretch a little. He was some what curious and needed to know. "Officer what's the problem?" Lee asked gentle with the question.

The young officer was shaking his head in disbelief. "I know that I shouldn't be telling you this. But that man just told me he's, Kris Krinkle."

The look of his expression was truly amazing. "Really! Maybe he's pulling your leg sir?"

"I have no idea. However he's going to be taken to the hospital to be checked out and find out why he think's he's Kris Krinkle. It's none of my business never the less. I have a job that needs to be done sir."

"Please call me, Lee. I am the captain of the Seaview for the Nelson Institute." He says with seeing the ambulance arriving finally with the two technicians.

"I know of the Institute. Now of you will excuse me I have work that needs to be finished up with getting this traffic moving once more."

"By the way officer what is your name for future reference?" Lee asked even though nothing probably will come of it.

"Officer Donald Plavins of the Santa Barbara County division." He walked away to start moving the traffic along.

Meanwhile Lee Crane had gotten back into his blue Camaro to begin moving slowly going past the ambulance and the patient being placed into the back of the ambulance.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Radioman Geoffrey Gaines and his wife Theresa Wright Communications specialist, Tuni and Swanie were enjoying being together after being rescue from the island. The Seaview had dropped them off in Hawaii to be checked out for any further damage.

However a social worker for the Naval base was schedule to come see them in a few days. They were afraid that the adoption hearing wasn't going to go well after all. Tuni and Swanie had a great to lose.

Sitting inside the mess hall of the Naval base. The place was beginning to be busy for the dinner crowd. "I am hungry." Tuni replied with Swanie about the same when a menu was placed in front of him. "Don't worry, you're able to have anything you want to eat." Geoffrey said to the both of them feeling relieved that the both of them were doing well considered that the parents had been killed.

Theresa had sat down at the table looking around the mess hall. "Did you get a chance to speak with your commanding officer Geoffrey?"

"I did actually. He said that the both of them will be able to stay in the barracks with us now that we are married. There is plenty of room with the extra bedroom. No one won't be able to bother us with the move." He replied with an exhaled. His entire had changed a great deal...

"Wonderful news...Tuni and Swanie at least you don't have to stay with strangers on the base." Theresa says with smiles beginning to show on the both of the boys.

Finally one of the mess hall personnel came over to ask for there orders. It was going to take a few moments with more Naval personnel walking inside.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rose Marie was beginning to worry now since it's been a little over two hours with her husband had gone off in the new Blue Camaro. However moments later she heard a vehicle pulling into the drive way. She had a feeling it would be her husband.

She waited until he walked into the back yard. While the boys had gone upstairs after having their dinner. "What happened Lee?" Acting like a worried wife.

"There was an accident. An older man was lucky that he was killed having gone over the cliffs Rose Marie. But the kicker was the fact that this man was thinking that he was Kris Krinkle. They were taking him to the hospital." He stated with walking closer to his wife to kiss her gentle.

After breaking off the soft kiss. "Kris Krinkle! Maybe he was and wasn't able to deliver all of the Christmas presents around the world." She mocked her husband for having to mention the man in the first place.

"Very funny! I almost believed him. I just hope he's going to be able to be fine and able to understand and feel the holiday like I have." Lee said...

"True...At least the Seaview was able to make it home in time to celebrate Christmas. I wonder what is going on with Admiral Nelson?" Rose asked with always being worried about Admiral Nelson.


	2. Chapter 2

That Certain Feeling of the holiday.

Chapter Two

Admiral Nelson was still getting over the night three days ago with playing Santa Clause for the Institute celebration. Though many of the Seaview personnel were still upset at the Admiral to send them out on a rescue cruise during the week of Christmas.

His wife Katya(Sylian) had given him a beautiful grand piano designed as a dolphin. A friend of hers from Russia had the craft of designing for his small local business downtown Santa Barbara. She had asked him six months earlier to begin the construction of the design and try to have it down for Christmas eve if possible.

When he walked into the house after playing Santa that night. It was sitting in the middle of the living area. His reaction was one of complete shock and disbelief.

"What in the world did you do Katya?" He asked strongly with the question. Moving further into the living area dropping his attache case, Hat and blue jacket onto the chair in the far corner.

"Why it's your Christmas gift sweetie. I know it's big for a gift, I thought it would be a great idea for you since you're a lover of the sea mostly." She says with a quick peck to his cheek. As her blonde hair was flying into his face. "I guess you hate it Harriman?" She made a face to have him think differently.

"NO!, NO! I love it...I never expected something like this. " He would say to head on over to the far corner for where the small liquor was located. "Want anything to drink?" He poured himself a Vodka while he waited for his wife with the request.

"Not this time Harriman. Besides I have ordered Chinese food for dinner if you're interested..."

"Fine...I am rather hungry after spending time in the office listening to the rants and raves from ONI and other officials. Even though the Seaview has been back three days for the holiday and with New Year's approaching..." He stopped for a quick moment to take a sip of his drink...

"Don't tell me you're going to send them out again?" She exclaimed. She was able to see the expression on his face trying to give her an answer.

"I have no choice Katya. The Seaview is needed in Alaska once again to check the fault lines. It's only going to be for four days before heading back to Santa Barbara. ONI and the Naval base in Alaska has requested the Seaview, along with the usual payment towards the Institute."

"Money is always the key word for when it comes to running the Nelson Institute. And what do you think Captain Lee Crane, your best friend is going to think of it?" She asked hitting it on the nose for when it comes to Lee Crane.

"No doubt he's going to be upset at the idea. However it's his job as the Commander to keep the Seaview running no matter what time of the year it is." Nelson turned to take another sip of the drink and than placing the empty onto the counter top. "When is this food supposed to be arriving?" He asked with his stomach grumbling...

"In a few moments. Anyway back to the subject at hand Harriman. Lee and your crew is not going to like this after being called away the week before Christmas, even though it was a rescue mission." She exhaled with her Russian blood getting in the way.

"I told you earlier Katya, it's there job. Right now I have no say in the matter since I volunteered many years ago to help out the government for when ever there are issues with national security." This is when the door bell started to go off telling them that the delivery man has arrived with the Chinese.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Juneo, Alaska

General Waverly having arrived back from meetings. He had asked his second -in-command Captain Andrews on whether the instruments had registered any further quakes.

Captain Andrews age 45 was sitting in his office reading the latest personnel reports. He looked up to see a pissed off General in his wake. "What's going on sir?" He calmly asked with placing the file back onto the desk.

"The Seaview is going to be coming to check out the area once again. I would hate to think that pressure is building inside the fault line, other than the fact that some terrorist might be the cause this time." He stated. "By the way when was the last quake that was measured?"

"Twenty four hours ago sir. I don't know whether this is good or bad?"

"I don't know either Captain. Excuse me I need to go change my uniform and head for my office. And before I do Captain, have all of the personnel arrived for duty?" General Waverly asked with his hand on the door of the Captain's office.

"They have General. Everyone is on alert just in case of another quake." Captain Andrews said with the general walking out...

88888888888888888888888888888888888

It was the evening for when the Institute under Nelson's orders to recall everyone for the cruise tomorrow. Angie, Chief Sharkey and most of the communications center had been busy calling all of the Seaview personnel and with giving them the news...

Commander Chip Morton sitting out back of his house. His wife Connie came out with two iced teas after having dinner an hour earlier. She places them onto the white counter near the small oval pool. It's been awhile that he was able to use it with always being away on cruises for the Institute.

The phone on the very same counter began to ring as Connie goes to pick it up into her right hand. "Morton residence, how can I help you?"

"This is the Institute communications center please advise Commander Morton that all personnel of the Seaview need to be on board at 0800 a.m in the morning for a cruise." The voice said to Connie looking over at her husband waiting for his iced tea. He had the god awful feeling that the call wasn't a good one at all...

"Thanks. I will tell him right away." She hangs up the phone and places it back onto the receiver.

"Don't tell me, Connie. We have another cruise?" Morton said with slamming his hand on the side of his lounge chair.

"Tomorrow morning at 0800 Chip. They didn't say where to over the phone. I am really sorry about all this. At least we were able to spend the Christmas once the Seaview had arrived back from the rescue."


	3. Chapter 3

That Certain feeling of the holiday

Chapter Three

Commander Morton wasn't all too pleased with the news that everyone had to be on the Seaview in the morning. The one person he needed to speak to would be Captain Lee Crane his best friend. Connie decided to let him talk in private with moving inside the house to look for work to clean the kitchen. She was going to hear it later after he was done talking to his friend.

It was a moment later when Lee Crane picked up the phone from the back yard, as he was relaxing in the lounge chair.

"What did you say Chip?" He looked up into the sky to see helicopters flying over heading out into the ocean for some odd reason. He waited a moment to let the noise die down in order for him to talk. "That's better Chip. Why are you sounding upset?"

"Why? Did you get the notification about the cruise tomorrow morning? Communications center just called me to give the news." He huff before exhaling again into his lungs.

"No. But I should of guess something might be up Chip. And besides we can't do anything about it since we work for the Nelson Institute. And we did get home in time for Christmas?" Lee said trying to defend Admiral Nelson.

"True Lee. I can imagine what everybody else is going to think of it as well?" Chip asked with moving off the lounge chair to stand.

"I have been through this with Admiral Nelson. You and I will be doing our jobs with running the submarine. I need to find out from Chief Sharkey on whether or not everyone else will be doing the same. I need to know for sure before we sail in the morning Chip."

"I will call him Lee and find out what's the deal. I will call you back later. That's if its not too late. Talk to you later." He hung up the phone to talk with Connie for a moment before making the call.

As for Lee Crane. He turned to face his wife carrying Lee Jr. in her arms. He has gotten too big to keep on carrying him at age one. "Admiral Nelson has a cruise going on in the morning. I have no idea where at this point Rose Marie. I need to go pack before it gets too late." He stated before she stopped him with saying. "I love you, Lee Crane. I support you no matter what you're going to be doing."

He came close to the both of them to place a soft kiss on his youngest son's cheek and than one for his wife on her moist lips. Afterwards he walked away to head back into the beach house to pack...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hawaii Down town Social Services Office

Third floor applications office Time 7.30 P.M.

Representative Sally Lu Soo age 32 has been working for social services during the past five years. She was asked to stay late by her superior in order to work on a special application that was given to her.

She had been reading the file for the past thirty minutes on all of the details in regard to the rescue and the death of the parents for Tuni and Swanie Chow. She had to stop a few times to wipe her eyes having to be tearing at times. She really needed to see a doctor in regard to the problem.

Her superior had told her that the two Radioman Geoffrey Gaines and Communications Specialist Theresa Wright have been trying to have a child. However she had found out she had a problem with her reproduction system. And her doctor advises that there is a possible chance she might need surgery.

However with the both of them are married. They are willing to adopt the two boys with giving them a place, food, emotional support and most of all the love from the both of them.

She finished up reading the last of the details with the service records of Gaines and Wright having served with the Navy. Closing the file she needed to wipe her eyes one more time before getting up to drink some water from the faucet. Afterwards she would call her superior to let him know that everything was in order. She was going to process the application to have the adoption to go through with the court of Hawaii.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson was in his office of the Institute getting ready to go on board the Seaview. He was waiting for Captain Lee Crane and Commander Morton to arrive in order to let them know where they will be going.

Looking at the time and his third cup of coffee for the early morning. Both his wife and Doctor Jamieson was going to get on his case about the caffeine.

There was a call from the outer office from his secretary Angie asked to come in early. She wasn't all that pleased either with the way things were going with Admiral Nelson and the Institute. Things were so much simple in the early days. "Yes, Angie what is it?" Nelson said harshly over the intercom.

"Sir, Captain Crane and Commander Morton are here to see you." She stated calmly with looking at the two officers anxiously waiting.

"Send them in Angie." Nelson said.

Lee and Morton went inside with opening the door slowly before being told to sit down. As Lee crosses his legs in the chair across from his boss.

"Gentlemen, I know this cruise was a surprise. However I had a request from the Naval department to send the Seaview to Juneau, Alaska. General Waverly is worried about more possible quakes in the area. And we are to check the fault lines to be sure it's the pressure or other factors."

"Meaning terrorists sir?" Lee had to asked, while Morton was shaking his head.

"Problem Commander Morton?" Nelson says with his tone turning some what dark...

"I just don't know Admiral, this situation as I see it is going to be deadly. That's if we don't find out for sure about the fault lines. I would hate to get into another battle with the terrorists." Chip responded.

"It could be nothing at all gentlemen. It's why the Seaview will be heading out soon once all stores and personnel are on board. Chief Sharkey told me that the crew is behind this cruise in spite the fact that New Year's is coming up. So we shouldn't have any issues with them nor getting there in the first place."

"Is there anything else we should know about Admiral?" Lee asked with shifting in his seat...

"No, nothing else. I suggest you get on board to have the Seaview ready. I will be there shortly." Nelson announced with both of his officers moving up from their seats...


	4. Chapter 4

That certain feeling of the holiday

Chapter Four

Social services representative Sally Lee Soo after speaking with her supervisor. She than mailed two copies of the adoption application to Judge Kaki for which his office will send a date to Radioman Geoffrey Gaines and Communications specialist Theresa Wright to attend the adoption hearing.

She felt wonderful about this that two special children were going to a home with a great deal of love for the holiday. Looking at the time on her watch, it was time to take a break since it was quiet for the moment. She locked up the office to head downstairs and outside to look

for a vendor with coffee. The morning weather had turned out rather nice with temperatures in the low eighties with very little humidity for a change.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the Seaview

Captain Lee Crane had taken his usual walk around the submarine to make sure that all departments were in good shape to leave port. None of the personnel that had past him seem upset with the cruise. He was heading for the missile to speak with Chief Sharkey in regard to all of the scuba gear they were going to use to inspect the fault lines along the ocean floor.

There has been just too many times the Seaview over the years had visited the area due to quakes and different reasons. Opening the hatchway into the aft missile room. He climbed over the high cell to reach inside the missile room. Chief Sharkey was on his knees checking the lower level for where the air tanks were located.

"Is everything ok chief with the air tanks?" He asked with helping the chief up from the ground.

"Thanks. I am all muscle..." When he felt a slight twinge in the lower part of his back. " I should be all right sir...I was just in that position far too long. Any rate the air tanks are fine. The special helium tanks are elsewhere no doubt will be used at a later time." He says with the skipper walking around.

"Is there a problem sir?" Sharkey had to asked with seeing the captain's body language.

"I am just upset at the fact that this holiday had to be screwed up with the recent cruise and now this one. I really don't know if the quakes are for real in Alaska or the fact that terrorists just might behind it." He exhaled for a moment.

"If I had to guess sir, I would say it's mostly nature with the fault lines simply building up pressure." Sharkey said with heading over to the missile control panel to check it.

"We will find out soon when we reach the area of the fault line chief in two days. I shall leave you to your work." Lee says with turning to leave the missile room to head back to the control room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hawaii Naval Base

Early in the morning two days later...

Communications specialists Theresa Wright was off shift this morning. It was going to give you a chance to spend time with Tuni and Swanie. Today was the day she and her husband is supposed to received in the mail the answer to their request application to adopt the two boys.

She was really nervous this morning having to be waiting for the mail to arrive from the courier. Her husband Geoffrey had gone to his station on the other side of the base to work with two other radio operators. He really didn't want to come here today knowing today was the big day for him and his wife. They had taken a huge gamble with going through with the application.

They both know if wasn't going to be easy at first once the adoption goes through with trying to live a happy life. Especially for Tuni and Swanie having lost a great deal in their lives.

Both boys were outside in the back yard playing with other children from the base. They had adjusted so far and found children their ages to make an connection. Meanwhile Theresa was inside sitting at the table working on her laptop answering e-mail.

She had been at it for almost thirty minutes when she heard a knock on the door that broke her reverie to come back to her senses. She quickly moving her chair quickly headed for the door. There was a young courier from the Hawaii court district. And in his hand was an brown envelope...Theresa 's breathing quicken as she was really nervous when he handed the clip board to sign for the envelope.

"Thank you. I have been waiting for this from the court and Social services." Holding the clip board she signs her name with the pen that was given to her.

"No problem. I have two more Naval personnel to see before heading back out of the base." He says with Theresa handing back the pen and clip board as he leaves. Her hand was shaking with the brown envelope in her hand. She had to find out right away before deciding to hold off...

She had walked towards the back to check and see where Tuni and Swanie were for the moment. They were sitting with the four others reading she assumed. Another parent was sitting as well watching the group relaxing for the most part.

She needed to know...Sitting down in the chair at the table she goes to open it with pulling out the application notice. Taking some time to digest the first page, she was in complete shock when the bottom of the application said the following...APPROVED...Court date January 4th, 2020, eight of clock a.m. to go over the formalities of the adoption.

She was so excited that she goes to pick up the phone to call her husband with the news...

Lt. Geoffrey Gaines was checking over the wiring on one of the panels or else they wouldn't be able to receive messages. However in a few moments, he was able to fix the issue with help from his associate working with him from inside the radio shack.

Taking a moment recheck. The phone on the table behind him began to ring. He jumped out of his skin thinking that it might be bad news...


	5. Chapter 5

That certain feeling of the holiday

Chapter Five

The Seaview reached the first destination to check the fault line. Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane had asked that all scanners be turned on in order to see on whether there are any vessels in the area. ONI and Naval operations had sent a coded scrambled message letting Nelson know that other vessels had been asked to check the area as well.

Lee Crane and four other divers were on the first team of divers to go out to check the bottom. Nelson had walked into the aft missile room to give last minute instructions before going out.

"Now listen every one. Please don't take any chances with checking below. We just don't know who or what is in the area to stop us from inspecting the fault line." Nelson said calmly while watching his friend and captain placing his air mask on, while Sharkey and Commander Adams was making sure the divers equipment were into place.

"If we see any problems while we are inspecting, I will sing out Admiral before heading back into the sub." Lee replied with Shakey opening the hatchway to have the divers enter inside so that they will be able to reach the outside.

Taking a moment to reach outside. Lee, Kowalski, Patterson and two others headed down to the ocean floor at six hundred feet. Good enough not to use the special helium mixture.

Meanwhile in the Control Room. Radar man Ron Hanson called Commander Morton over with a target on the screen. "What is it Ron?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Sir there is a submarine heading in at six thousand feet. It's not making any attacking movements." He made the announcement.

Commander Morton called over to Sparks in the radio shack to try and call the sub for I.D. and why they were following them. Sparks went to work with raising them...

On board the British registry submarine Blue Devil. Captain Efrem Tully was advised from his radioman that the Seaview wishes to speak with the Captain. They are investigating the fault line with request from the base."

He turned to face the radio man having walked up to him at the plotting table with two others. "The Seaview, it's Admiral Nelson's submarine. I haven't spoken to him in a few years. I will speak with him if possible." He says having just turned sixty two only last week.

On board the Seaview...

"Admiral Nelson this is Sparks, I have the captain of the Blue Devil. Captain Efrem Tully wishes to speak with you to discuss old times." Sparks made the connection with a smirk on his face while the Control room personnel were wondering what was going on in the Admiral's cabin.

Moments into the conversation.

"I must tell you, Tully that I was rather surprised to see you in the area. Were you able to make contact with other vessels?" Nelson asked from his desk.

"We have heard from our British sources that there might be a possible terrorist vessel in the area. So far we haven't been able to find a thing Harriman. We will keep on looking, while your diving teams keep on checking the fault lines." Tully says from the radio shack.

"Keep me abreast once your submarine does find a thing. It was great to speak with you...By the way how is your wife Darleen?"

"She's great Harriman. She has been working on her second fiction novel. When it's done, I will be sure to send you a copy. Transmission over and out." As he ends the conversation to head back to running the Blue Devil.

Meanwhile down below...

Captain Lee Crane and his group taking their time with checking for any further cracks while using the special equipment developed by the Institute and the Navy. Touching his communications device around his neck he begins to talk with Kowalski next to him as his buddy.

"There is nothing here Kowalski. Not even a rumble to even cause the equipment at the base to alert anyone." Lee said with moving a little bit further...

Patterson and the others slowly swam over to the skipper and Kowalski. "Skipper everything looks good. We will be moving to sector three." Patterson announced when the Captain said that he and Kowalski will be coming along before heading back to the Seaview.

"Lets head out everyone." Lee ordered beginning to have a chill down his back and legs. Maybe it was all he was imaging it.

Twenty minutes later the group headed back to the Seaview after finding nothing at all. Captain Lee Crane could use a hot bowl of soul or coffee after moving out of the escape hatchway. As the Missile room crew helped them with removing the diving equipment off them...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Radioman Geoffrey Gaines from the radio shack was excited with the news that the adoption application was approved along with the date in court. It was mostly a formality for the most part with asking a few questions in regard to how they were going to take care of Tuni and Swanie.

It shouldn't pose a problem for the court having all of the details on how the two were rescue off the island during the violent storm.

After he had finished talking to his wife Theresa. He needed to get some fresh air with leaving the radio shack. Once he was outside, he looked up into the sky to see the clear blue sky...He and Theresa were very lucky with the holiday season, even though Theresa still needs to go through with the operation to correct the bleeding issues with her ovaries and pain, otherwise there was a good chance they won't be able to have any children accept for Tuni and Swanie.

She told her husband that soon she will know just when she will decide with her doctor on the base needing to get it done as soon as possible...

He was blessed in a big way with having her during the Christmas season, along with finding the Tuni and Swanie. Looking at his watch on his wrist, he still had two more hours to go with his watch...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author notes: This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.**

That certain feeling of the holiday

Chapter six

Now that the Seaview was heading back to Santa Barbara, California with New Year's tomorrow. At least the crew will be able to celebrate on board with a few drinks. Admiral Nelson decided to have a few celebration drinks with his command staff. He had his Stewart to stock the champagne and snack plate just after the watch was over with Captain Lee Crane,  
Commander Morton, and six others working the different watches.

He wanted to make up for the screw up with the Christmas holiday with sending the Seaview on the rescue mission. Even though it was a great success with getting all of the children and Naval personnel off the island during the storm.

Checking with Cookie and the Galley, everything was all set for all of the crew as well to celebrate. It was a special present to them for the most part.

However for now the crew was anxious for tomorrow to arrive. It was late evening with Captain Lee Crane making his usual rounds around the submarine. He doesn't know how much longer it was going to last with him being Captain of the Seaview and Admiral Nelson finally stepping down. A number of people and including Crane's wife Rose Marie had been putting on the pressure to make the decision.

Lee Crane checked into engineering. He was able to see that all was quiet with the two crew members watching their stations. "Everything ok gentlemen?" Lee asked getting a feel for the boat...

In unison..."Just fine sir." They said without saying anything further.

"Very well carry on. Enjoy your New Year's tomorrow evening." He replied before backing out of engineering to head for his last destination.

Admiral Harriman Nelson was relaxing in his bunk reading "Tales of Two Cities" that he's not read in a long time. He was a little bit restless when he heard the cabin door. He had asked Captain Crane to drop by with leaving the door unlocked.

"Come." He announced with placing the book on the side of him knowing who it was going to be.

Lee walked in with a slight smile even though he was exhausted of the day. "I was getting ready to turn in Admiral. Everything is on schedule to for head for Santa Barbara, California. Executive officer Riley just took over the watch from Commander Morton." He said calmly.

"Lee are you all right? You don't look well at all." Nelson responded with moving off the bunk to give his best friend a tight hug.

"Sure I am, why wouldn't I be Admiral. Just a little tire that's all. I was getting ready to turn in for tomorrow. I have a feeling everyone is going to be enjoying themselves." Lee exhaled with sitting down perching himself at the edge of his desk, as Nelson sits down.

"I know they will Lee. It's going to make up for the past cruise." Nelson says with pulling out a Whiskey bottle and two glasses from the bottom draw. He poured the liquor into the glasses with handing one to Lee Crane.

"Thanks." He takes a sip of the liquor going down quickly and burning a little. "Were you able to send a message to the Institute to celebrate the New Year's?"

"I did Lee. Tish, Angie and all of the communications center wished us all the best and including your wife Rose Marie. She was heading home with the boys after finishing up the last few hours at school.

"I know as with the rest of the wives are glad the Seaview will be home soon to celebrate." Lee responded with taking another swig of the whiskey before finishing it and placing the glass onto the table.

"Another Lee?" Nelson asked...

"Not this time Admiral. I have a early watch and I don't need a headache before I began." He moves off the edge of the table to shake the Admiral's hand. Good night sir and sleep well!" Lee exclaimed with opening the cabin door to leave with Nelson watching his every move before the door closed and the cabin was deadly silent...

FINALE

Admiral Nelson and his command staff had gathered together in his cabin around a few moments after midnight. They had gathered with the glasses filled with champagne.

Nelson and Lee Crane had given very short speeches, as with Commander Chip Morton wishing the family of the Seaview all of the best with the new year. "May we have peace on Earth that one day all countries will stand down with the nuclear missiles and this includes the non Alliance members."

"Here! Here!" Commander Riley saying before gulping down his champagne glass already feeling mellow from earlier festivities on board the submarine.

Admiral Nelson picked up his glass to take his last sip of the champagne before moving to the desk to pull out six envelopes to give them an reward for working with him and the Institute the past year. "Gentlemen open the envelopes when your alone in quarters. It's something extra to make up for the last cruise. All of the crew on board will be getting envelopes as well. Thank you, and god bless!" Nelson replied with the celebration ending and everyone leaving. However Nelson asked Lee Crane to stay for a moment.

"Lee, thank you for being my best friend and Captain of the Seaview. I hope we can stay friends no matter what might happen in the near future." Nelson cried out with his emotions as he tried to control them.

"I hope so Admiral needing to stay close friends. I don't know where would I be without you guiding me all of these years." He choked his words before needing to leave before starting to cry. He opens the door to leave with Admiral Nelson placing his palm of his hand on the door...

The End

P.S. There will more of the story of Tuni and Swanie after the holidays...


End file.
